nowherelandgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
H
The Heckler & Koch MP5 (from German: Maschinenpistole 5, meaning machine pistol 5) is a 9mm submachine gun of German design, developed in the 1960s by a team of engineers from the German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch GmbH (H&K) of Oberndorf am Neckar. There are over 100 variants of the MP5, including a semi-automatic version. The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, having been adopted by 40 nations and numerous military, law enforcement, intelligence, and security organizations. It is widely used by SWAT teams in North America. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the Heckler & Koch UMP, the MP5's successor; both are available as of 2015. Variants * MP5A1: Standard MP5 with the SEF trigger group and no stock. * MP5A2: SEF trigger group and fixed plastic stock. * MP5A3: SEF trigger group and retractable metal stock. * MP5A4: Ambidextrous trigger group and fixed plastic stock. * MP5A5: Abidextrous trigger group and retractable metal stock. * MP5 Navy: '''Modified version of the MP5A1 with ambidextrous trigger group and threaded barrel for use with a suppressor. * '''MP5SD series: '''Specialized variant of the MP5 incorporating a built-in silencer. SD1, SD2 and SD3 use the SEF trigger group. SD4, SD5, and SD6 use a pictographic group with a three-round burst setting. The SD1 and SD3 have no stock; the SD2 and SD4 have a fixed plastic stock; and the SD3 and SD6 have a retractable metal stock. * '''MP5K: Ultracompact variant of the MP5A1. It features a dramatically shortened barrel with a vertical plastic foregrip and a simple endplate at the rear of the receiver in place of the stock. It is fitted with a sling swivel, allowing the MP5K to hang vertically out of sight under a jacket or coat. For compactness, the MP5K is generally used with a short 15-round magazine. * MP5K PDW: A compact variant designed to serve as a personal defense weapon for pilots, vehicle crews, and rear-echelon personnel. It is a modified MP5K with an extended muzzle, capable of mounting a suppressor or flash-hider and a folding plastic shoulder stock. * MP5/10: MP5 rechambered in 10mm Auto, available in all above trigger group and stock configurations, developed for the FBI after the Bureau adopted the 10mm as its standard pistol caliber in the 1980s. * MP5/40: Rechambered to .40 S&W, available in all above trigger group and stock configurations. d20 Modern Rules Mastercraft Weapon The MP5A series, MP5 Navy, MP5/10 and MP5/40 are always considered mastercraft weapons. They grant a +1 bonus on attack rolls made with them. Three-Round Burst The MP5A4, MP5A5, MP5 Navy, MP5SD5, MP5SD6, MP5K, and MP5K PDW each feature a three-round burst setting. When used with the Burst Fire feat, it fires only three bullets instead of five and can be used with only three bullets in the weapon. This setting does not grant the ability to make burst fire attacks without the Burst Fire feat; if you use the setting without the feat, you make a normal attack and the extra two bullets are wasted. Two-Round Burst The MP5/10 and MP5/40 feature a two-round burst setting. When used with the Burst Fire feat, it fires only two bullets instead of five and can be used with only two bullets in the weapon. This setting does not grant the ability to make burst fire attacks without the Burst Fire feat; if you use the setting without the feat, you make a normal attack and the extra bullet is wasted. Integrated Silencer The MP5SD5 and MP5SD6 are silenced weapons. A successful Perception check (DC 15) is required to notice the sound of the weapon firing. Statistics Table Category:NowhereMash Category:NowhereMash Weapons